


proving him wrong

by graduating_pitch



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, In my head it's not OOC, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Okay it might be OOC, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graduating_pitch/pseuds/graduating_pitch
Summary: "But Michael had been wrong about a great deal of many things, and he was wrong about this too."Shameless Astrid/Rachel.





	proving him wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody watched this movie, decided that these two were hopelessly and shamelessly in love with each other, and wrote smut straight away?
> 
> Just me?
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Also funny: Me trying to write smut for Bechloe for a couple months into success, then banging this out.

"It would show you cared about more than what people thought of you and your family."

Astrid had felt those words sting at her again and again since the day Michael had walked out of their car and never returned. Because she couldn't escape the fact the these things were important to her, and she couldn't escape the fact that Michael had left her because of these things. Despite her insistence on the day, she knew in part that she was responsible for how he acted. Not that the blame was hers, or that the onus was for her to be something other than herself, but the things that truly made her her, they had consequences.

But Michael had been wrong about a great deal of many things, and he was wrong about this too. Because someone who only cared about their image and their family wouldn't be pulling the newly engaged Rachel by the elbow down to bed, kissing her as deeply as she'd allow.

But Astrid was more than a slave to the whims of her family, to the notion of being the perfect lady. She was a woman, with her wants and needs. And she wanted Rachel, so badly, ever since she had met her. She wanted her slim figure and her breasts against her own, and she wanted to watch that pretty face come undone as Astrid let her reach the purest pleasure.

And it had not taken much for Astrid to take Rachel to bed with her. After a night of drinks to talk about Rachel's and Nick's engagement, Astrid had simply kissed Rachel as they walked into her penthouse. Astrid knew it was wrong, knew she might be taking advantage of Rachel's kindness, but she had seen Rachel's stare linger for far too long that evening. Even before then, even since they shared that moment on the beach. There was something between them, something undeniable, unstoppable, and it had finally reached its zenith tonight.

Though Rachel was on top, Astrid was the aggressor, hands first reaching behind Rachel's back to unzip the dress that Rachel was wearing. She could feel Rachel smile against her lips, and a wave of anticipation, of pleasure, rushed through Astrid. That fact that Rachel wanted this, wanted her, excited her beyond her wildest dreams. She fully undid the zip, then took the time to grope Rachel's firm ass. In response, Rachel rode up her legs, running her thighs over Astrid's.

Rachel rose off Astrid onto her knees, eyes cloaked with lust. As she reached behind her to take off her heels, Astrid could see the swell of her breasts move, swivel with her body side to side as each shoe came off. Then she tugged at her dress, pulling it off, revealing an expanse of creamy skin and lacy underwear. Astrid was entranced, Rachel had a flawless body, starkly contrasted with the black underwear she was wearing. Rachel smiled at Astrid's enraptured expression.

"Like what you see?"

Astrid answered with her actions, sitting up so she could kiss Rachel's neck. Rachel let out a low chuckle that quickly turned into a moan, as Astrid's tongue pressed harshly into the side of her neck. Astrid wanted to mark every inch of Rachel's skin, claim her as hers and hers alone. She made to reach behind Rachel's back again to undo her bra strap, but Rachel gripped her wrists with a grin.

"You want me naked and you haven't even taken off anything? Shame on you."

Astrid couldn't deny how hot Rachel taking control was, even if it meant her form was kept from her a little longer. She let Rachel dominate her lips, leaning back as Rachel dipped her into a tight embrace. Arms running through her hair, letting the curls run free. Rachel then took her turn to nibble at Astrid's neck, even as she played with the knot holding her dress up.

The dress slipped down, revealing Astrid's white brassiere, and Rachel quickly dipped her head to suckle at the skin just above it, bringing Astrid to a new sense of pleasure. She had never had someone pay so much respect, almost reverence to her flesh like this. Rachel nipped up and down the skin, hands caressing Astrid's sides. Then Rachel moved down, her hands with her, as she revealed more and more of Astrid's body. Her white panties began visible, and Astrid took pleasure at seeing Rachel's eyes widen as she revealed more and more of Astrid's toned legs. Rachel dragged her hands down flesh she had just revealed, scraping the insides of Astrid's thighs.

She removed Astrid's shoes as well, and then they were kissing again, hands now roaming as far as they would dare. Astrid sought to regain some semblance of control, so even as her tongue explored the caverns of Rachel's mouth, she snaked one of her hands down to Rachel's cunt, rubbing against the fabric that still contained it. Rachel let out a gasp, then another, surrendering the movements that were giving her so much pleasure.

With control back in her hands, Astrid made for Rachel's bra again, desperate to see all of her. This time, Rachel reached out to embrace Astrid, allowing her easier access to the strap on her back. With a snap the piece loosened, and Astrid quickly pulled it away.

Rachel's small brown nipples stood at attention, reflecting the lust in her eyes. Her small, perky breasts at last were laid bare to Astrid's sight, and she sighed at their loveliness. Perfect to see, and perfect to devour. And Astrid's mouth went straight to do exactly that, capturing the left nipple in her teeth. Rachel groaned once more, and arched her back to allow Astrid more access to the flesh.

Astrid worshiped the mound, then shifted her head to the other. She felt Rachel's palm rest gently at the back of her head, guiding her deeper in. Not like she needed any encouragement, as she eagerly slurped and tasted the salty sweetness that was Rachel's skin. Her scent, her fullness, was intoxicating. Astrid wanted to taste her. All of her, completely.

So reluctantly, she released Rachel's right breast from her mouth, and began kissing deeper. Rachel took a deep breath in, as if she was preparing for the escalation occurring in front of her. Astrid replaced her mouth with her hands, squeezing Rachel's breasts in her hands as her kisses trailed down Rachel's stomach. Every shiver left Astrid delighted, enthralled by how her small movements made such tidal waves over Rachel's body.

Finally, Astrid reached the juncture of Rachel's thighs. She watched, fascinated, as the muscles in Rachel's thighs stood taut amongst tender flesh. She couldn't help by kiss the tension away, Rachel taking sharp breaths as she did so.

"Please..."

The utterance sent another rush through Astrid's heart, and she shuffled back on the bed, so that she was on her knees, face to Rachel's sitting position. Her mouth hovered dangerously over Rachel's mound, leading Rachel to whine in impatience. Who was Astrid to deny her? Astrid took either side of Rachel's panties and began to pull them down, revealing the wet center in between Rachel's legs. Rachel was wet, and she was wet for Astrid. Wet for her. Her clit glistened, the tip emanating out in tantalizing light.

Astrid dove in her, her tongue seeking damp flesh. Finding its mark, Rachel unleashing a new chorus of moans to accompany Astrid's movements. Astrid experimentally swirled her tongue around Rachel's entrance, delighting in the reactions that arose. A momentary thought came to her that she should tease a little more, but it was quickly discarded. The time for games could come later.

Astrid's tongue dipped into to Rachel's pussy, soft folds parting. Astrid could feel all of Rachel in that moment, her body completely at the mercy of Astrid's mouth. She pressed her lips against the entrance, wriggled her tongue against Rachel's tight walls. Rachel's pussy was throbbing, and Astrid with it. Engulfed in a sea of want, a field of passion.

Rachel didn't last long. She came with a yelp and her hands quickly gripped Astrid's head, the other woman unrelenting with her tongue even as Rachel thrashed about in pure bliss. As she slowly came down from that height, Astrid rose up to her, delivering wet, full kisses. Rachel tasted herself, tasted Astrid. And now she was hungry to return the favor.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I want... I want you to sit on my face."

Astrid was sure she'd never heard a more shocking, sexy thing in her life. She kissed Rachel hard, tongues battling again. Then she stood off the bed, swaying to some unheard rhythm. She felt Rachel's eyes on her as she slipped her bra from her shoulders, holding it in place with her hands as she spun around. She released the piece of clothing from her hands, squeezing her own breasts as she stared Rachel down. Then she turned again, bringing her shapely ass out for Rachel as she reached down to her toes.

Slowly, tantalizingly, she brought her hands up to her waist. She rocked her hips back and forth, ass swaying in the air. She dragged her panties down, giving Rachel a full view of her pussy, her ass. She had never felt so bold to do this in a long time, but with Rachel, she felt like she was on fire. Like she needed the chase. The tease.

She turned back again to see Rachel beckoning, gesturing almost desperately for Astrid to return to bed. And who was she to deny such a goddess in naked form. She passed over Rachel's legs, her body, until her legs were either side of Rachel's head. She grabbed the headboard for support and slowly dipped down. The anticipation coiled in the tightness of her legs, and she looked down to see Rachel's hair spilt across the bed, frenetic strokes on the tapestry.

When Rachel's lips first met Astrid's folds, she almost jerked away. The feeling was almost overwhelming. But the whine that soon emanated from Rachel drove Astrid back. This was going to feel so good. Rachel wanted to make Astrid feel impossibly good. She settled back down, closed her eyes, and let Rachel do her work.

And what beautiful work it was. She licked every crevice she could find, every surface that formed the pleasure that Astrid was feeling. She felt treasured, she felt complete in the moment. All of Rachel's senses seemed attuned to deriving moans from Astrid, to helping her release everything just for a moment. Almost too quickly, it came to a head. With feeling like this, Astrid could not last long. She finally let go, releasing all her juices to an eager and wanting tongue. Astrid let her legs give out, leaning forward to rely fully in the headboard.

When she turned around, she saw Rachel, breathing hard, lying face up at the sky. Her mouth hung open, her breasts pointed up against the open air. Astrid watched as Rachel tilted her head up to look at her, and they fell in lust all over again.

They met at the lips again, caressing wildly and freely. Astrid felt ravenous, feeling Rachel give in completely to her, her body pressed underneath her. Astrid wanted nothing more than to touch, to feel all of Rachel. Know her completely. She raised Rachel up, grasping both her shoulders, then slowly slid around her, kissing her collarbone, her neck. She found herself behind Rachel, legs spread around hers, hands skating over forearms.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

\------------------------------------------------------

 Rachel knew it was wrong, in some distant part of her head. Coming undone like this, at Astrid's hand. In some even further, more foreign place in her brain, there was the notion it wasn't fair to Astrid. Pitting her against her cousin, taking advantage of her emotionally compromised state like this. But in a way, this felt like healing. Or coming home.

Because if she loved Nick with all her heart, she needed Astrid with all her soul, all her want.

When this had all first started to become unglued, it was Astrid who had her corner first. The one she needed, just in time, as it seemed like the whole world had turned against Rachel. For that she was grateful, in her whole body for it.

Or course, she was becoming more and more grateful for Astrid in very different ways right now.

She could feel Astrid's soft breaths on her neck, the gentle murmurs that barely made a sound. The warm of her entire body pressed against her, the shape of her breasts on her back. Her legs encircling her, like a shell holding a precious jewel. Her fingers delicately snaked down to Rachel's core, and Rachel shivered despite the warmth of her lover.

When Astrid first made contact with her clit, a single finger, Rachel let out a gasp, as if stolen by Astrid's touch. They both giggled, despite themselves, Astrid's dissolving into quiet coos as she circled the folds of Rachel's entrance. Languidly, slowly, as if trying to memorize all the patterns, the ways that Rachel twitched in her grasp.

Then she eased in a single finger, Rachel's legs unconsciously spreading wider to let Astrid in. Her breath quickened, the heat of Astrid behind her beginning to mount. Astrid began testing the depths that her finger was allowed, dipping in and out of Rachel with light touch. Her other hand wandered up Rachel's stomach, pulling her further in.

"Oh god..."

Astrid's heart beat faster, she added another finger, growing more bold with her thrusts. She could feel Rachel's body coming alive again, pressure building inside her. Astrid cupped one breast with her free hand, placed her chin in the crook of Rachel's neck.

Rachel's moans grew more in volume, in lust, as Astrid took greater liberties in tending to her clit, pushing deeper inside of her, quickening the pace at which she drew her fingers in and out. She could only feel Astrid, everywhere, in every sense of the word. She began to shake, all that was bottled up within in threatening to spill over in one glorious moment.

She rocked back into Astrid's hand, shamelessly grinding against her fingers, almost breaking free of Astrid's hold. Astrid whispered words of encouragement, edging her again to the heights she had felt before. Her other hand played with Rachel's right breast, pulling at the nipple, grazing the surface with her fingertips, grasping it completely.

The pleasure that Rachel was experiencing peaked, exploded in a thousand lights that reflected the glint that she saw in Astrid's eyes. She keeled over, only to be held up by Astrid's hands, her words, still bubbling over with unguarded affection. Rachel turned her head, allowing her mouth to be consumed by Astrid. Astrid's tongue pushing through into her mouth, her moans interrupted by Astrid's voracity.

Then Astrid replaced her tongue with her fingers, the ones that had just been inside Rachel, and Rachel couldn't deny how unbelievably hot her own essence tasted on Astrid's fingers. Astrid's fingers disappeared completely into Rachel's mouth, and she instinctively sucked on them. Astrid removed her fingers, sucking them deeply, and they made out again, tasting Rachel between them.

Rachel spun around so they could kiss deeper, feel more. She boldly groped Astrid's breasts, eliciting a sigh, causing Astrid's hands to roam lower. It was exhilarating, feeling Astrid's hands roam over body, grabbing hold of her ass and trying to pull them closer together. Their breasts met again, nipple brushing over each other, hair forming curtains which hid their kiss from the world. Rachel could feel Astrid's skin, smooth in every way, creating delightful friction. But she wanted more. They both did.

Almost of the same mind, they withdrew from the embrace. Sitting up so they were facing each other, legs pointed another. Rachel took the moment to marvel at Astrid's body again, her brown nipples perfectly proportioned for her moderately sized breasts. Her hips, her flat stomach drawing in to her shaven pussy, glistening in pleasure. For Rachel. She could barely believe it had come to this, never more thankful that it had.

And her eyes sparkled with the same delight, her smile breaking out easy and free. Her immaculate hair having come out, wild by the course of the evening. All Rachel wanted to do was love her, so deeply, so she could forget how ugly Michael had made her feel and remember how beautiful she really was.

So she tangled her legs into Astrid's, left sliding above Astrid's right, right pushing underneath Astrid's left into the mattress. They moved into each other. Their eyes met, and then they earnestly pushed into each other, the sudden shock of clits sliding against each other resulting in a gasp from each woman.

With her hands on either side of her, Rachel began thrusting against Astrid, feeling her wetness collide against hers. She groaned, each touch easing her back into heaven. She reveled in the idea that each movement that caused her pleasure, caused Astrid the same. They were caught in the rush of each other, urging and egging the other on to more and more bliss.

She watched Astrid, mouth helplessly open. Her breasts swaying back and forth with every thrust, hair splaying out, her body poetry in motion. She had never seen something so enchanting until that moment, something, someone that was giving her so much pleasure. And she was loving her in return. They had been emasculated, emotionally emaciated apart. But together, they were together, and that was enough for now.

The heat grew more intense, for the final time that evening, each woman calling the other's name, endlessly, scissoring intensely. Still riding against each, Rachel made to grab Astrid's shoulder with her left hand, pulling her in. They met in the middle, moaning deeply into each other's mouths. Their pussies, wet and slick against each other, red and ravenous to meet more fully than they had before. This was it, this was everything.

Astrid let out a lusty cry, and that set off the waterfalls, the fireworks. They both unraveled together, minds lost to lust as they thrust against each other. Crashing waves mounting in both of them, then clashing together in a thunderous motion. Moans turning into cries, lips meeting frantically. Astrid felt upon Rachel, and they both fell back upon the both, refusing to relinquish the other's lips.

Rachel had never felt such passion before, no such simultaneous pleasure, such that she was not surprised when she finally opened her eyes to find them wet with tears. How lucky was she, to have found Astrid, and have had to be able to love her like she just did.

What she was surprised by though, was Astrid to quickly hold her shoulders, and ask her if everything was okay. She shouldn't have been though, because of course Astrid was that kind of lover. The type that would always hold you above her own needs, make sure that her lover was happy. Rachel smiled, wiped the tears from her face, from Astrid's.

"I'm just so glad to have found you."

Astrid smiled, and Rachel could not tell you anything that would have looked more wondrous.

Astrid rolled off of Rachel, and they laid side by side, trading soft sweet kisses until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut would appreciate feedback
> 
> Maybe even suggestions on pairings to try next?


End file.
